I'm Going Down
by Chica De Los Ojos Cafe
Summary: Rogue can't stop thinking about a certain someone and a performance at her school's talent show does nothing to ease her mind or her heart. What happens when this certain someone shows up after the show? Bad summary. Read and find out. Romy, oneshot


**Title: **I'm Going Down**  
Author: **Chica De Los Ojos Cáfe  
**Posted: **November 23, 2006  
**Summary: **Rogue has to participate in the school's talent show if she hopes to pass drama class. But what unexpected events shall take place? Read and find out! Romy, one-shot.  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing:** Rogue/Gambit   
**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever, owned the rights to X-Men Evolution nor the rights to the Mary J. Blige song "I'm Going Down"  
**Author's Notes: **Hi all, Chica here. This is intended to be a one-shot, and a one shot-only, but who knows, I may add onto it, may not, depending on my mood and the little inspiration fairies. I do apologize for any mistakes in grammar or lapses in…anything really. I also apologize if this little one-shot sucks majorly. Anyway though, let's not postpone this any longer than we have to…err…I have to…

_**-I'm Going Down-**_

Jean, Kitty, Amara, Jubilee, and Tabitha were finishing up the last lines to their rendition of the Pussycat Dolls song "Buttons" on stage. Most of the boys in the audience looked about ready to pounce on them. In fact, Rogue thought Jean was probably keeping them at bay with her telekinesis. _'Now how's a gal expected ta beat that out? Oh well...Ah wouldn't even be here if Ah didn't need extra credit ta pass drama class.'_

Rogue's drama teacher, Mrs. Duvua, had taken it upon herself to make sure that Rogue passed her class. Unfortunately though, Rogue had drama for sixth period, which meant X-Men business made her cut class quite often. Mrs. Duvua recognized the full potential in Rogue and knew she could ace the class. Sadly, she could not pass Rogue with all the absences the girl had (which always seemed to fall on days when she'd need to recite her lines with a partner for a grade, go figure). So as a final attempt to give Rogue a passing grade, her teacher had insisted she audition for the talent show for extra credit. Rogue had argued but then thought better of it. _'She only said Ah had ta audition, she didn't say anythin' about meh actually performin' in the real act.' _

Unfortunately for Rogue, fate had other plans. She had done so well at the audition, she was asked to perform in the actual talent show…an event all the students, her friends, her teachers, and Xavier's staff members would attend. Rogue was going to refuse when her teacher upped the stakes. She said if she performed at the talent show, she would give her a "B" in the class and if she won the talent show, she would give her an "A." Rogue, not one stupid enough to pass down such an offer, had quickly agreed.

She was now, though, experiencing a case of stage fright. She looked out at the audience from behind the stage curtains and couldn't help but feel nervous. There were a lot of people out in the crowd. And she may be good at what she was doing, but how was she supposed to beat out what was practically a strip tease out on stage? She was royally screwed.

'_Calm down, Rogue. Deep breaths. This is nothin', it ain't that bad. Ah can do this, Ah can do this.' _Rogue sighed. _'Inhale, exhale; inhale, exhale…'_

'_Mon Chere, calm down, y' 'ave not'in' t' worry 'bout. Y'll d' jus' fine. Vous êtes un chanteur magnifique.'_

'_Easy fo' ya ta say, Cajun. Ya ain't the one who has ta go up on stage an' follow up a strip tease.'_

'_Well Chere, y' could always give dem a strip tease of y'r own.'_

'_Very funny Swamp Rat, but Ah don't think so.'_

'_Was wort' a shot, non?'_

'_Non.'_

'_Rogue…'_

'_Hmm…'_

"Rogue…" someone said as they shook her gently.

"What?" Rogue retorted.

"You're on stage in five."

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

Rogue saw Kitty and Jean getting offstage.

"Like Rogue! That was so much fun! You're gonna love it up there!" Kitty chirped.

"Yeah Rogue, it was…exhilarating. You'll do great, break a leg," Jean said.

"Thanks gals," Rogue said as she watched them walk backstage. She swallowed hard.

On stage the "host" of the talent show went forth. "And thank you ladies, for that _lovely_ rendition of the Pussycat Doll's "Buttons" song. You've given this teenage male a few new fantasies to dream up tonight…" The crowd laughed.

Rogue rolled her eyes. What people would do to humor a person. "And now, for our last contestant, please give it up for Bayville High's very own…Rogue! Singing her version of Mary J. Blige's 'I'm Going Down.'"

'_This is it…don't puke, don't puke…Ah don't feel so good.' _

'_Relax Chere, y'll do great. Jus' take it easy.'_

'_Ah can't, there's too many people out there. Ah can't focus.'_

As Rogue continued to argue with Remy's psyche, she made her way to center stage. She shook off her coat and placed it on the ground. She could hear the audible gasp from the audience. Curse her teacher for telling her to dress the part of a singer! She could not play the part of the inconspicuous member of the X-Men and Bayville High's student population today. She was wearing a blood red spaghetti strap dress that clung to her every curve. She looked the part of the lady in red. And if she were honest with herself, she did look rather beautiful. Her teacher had seen the dress in the front window of an evening wear store and thought of her. _Lucky her._ Mrs. Duvua had insisted she wear it, finding no real excuse that she couldn't. No one else would be on stage, so her powers would not affect anyone else. Her teacher had also told her she could not wear her dark makeup, insisting she forgo makeup except some black eyeliner to bring out the color of her eyes and some red lipstick to highlight the color of dress. Perhaps passing the class wasn't worth the humiliation she was facing.

She heard several whistles in the crowd but the one that really caught her attention was the person whistling in her head. _'Will ya be quiet Cajun! This is hard enough as it is. Ah don't need ya distractin' meh.'_

'_Désolé, ma bella.' _

Rogue looked out to the crowd and felt like she was going to faint. Suddenly the spot light was thrown on her and the rest of the stage lights dimmed. She could have sworn her heart stopped. She saw Professor Xavier, Mr. Logan, Ms. Ororo, and Dr. McCoy all sitting a few rows behind the front row. She was petrified. She stood there for what felt like hours but was really only seconds. She could hear murmurs in the crowd.

"_She's gonna choke."_

"_Damn she looks hott as hell."_

"_Who does that Goth think she is fooling?"_

"_That's not gonna make any of us like her anymore."_

Just as she was about ready to run off stage a soothing emotion filled her. _'What…'  
_

'_Shh...ma Chere, y' jus' go up dere an' show dem people down dere what a real singer is…'_

'_Remy, but how?'_

'_Trust moi Chere, now go…'_

'_Ah can't, there's too many people.' _

'_Den jus' focus on un person…'_

'_But Ah can't see anyone, it's so dark…'_

'_Den focus on me Chere, jus' me.'_

'_Alraght…'_

Rogue took one large breath of air and then slowly exhaled. She cued the stage director to start the music.

'_This is it…'_

She then began singing…

"_Tahme on ma hands  
Since ya been away boy  
Ah ain't got no plans  
No no no no  
An' the sound of the rain  
Against ma windowpane  
Is slowly, is slowly drivin' meh insane, boy"_

Rogue remembered the first time she had met the infuriating Swamp Rat. It was the first time any of the X-Men did battle with Magneto's Acolytes. Gambit had drawn her away from the rest of her team and behind some empty crates. She had thought she had him on the go but realized he was the one deciding all the moves. His ruby-on-onyx eyes had slowly hypnotized her, making her forget all else. She had leaned into him, thrown inhibition in the wind, and he had given her a small smirk. He had then taken out a playing card and handed it to her; a card that (unbeknownst to her) was charged. She had taken it from him as he had backed away. Still somewhat dazed, it took her a moment to register the card's charge before she threw it in the air, watching it explode in flurry of colors. He had given her the bait and she had willingly taken it, nearly costing her her hand. _  
_

Rogue, no longer focused on the crowd, only thought of the memories she had of Gambit, and continued singing her song. The audience was silent and captivated, waiting to hear how she would sing next.

_  
"Ah'm goin' down  
Ah'm goin' down  
'Cause ya ain't around baby  
Ma whole world's upsahde down"_

Then one day at Bayville High, someone had harassed Evan and caused him to lose control of his powers, showing them his mutant form. Rogue had gone to help her fallen comrade and the boys who had taunted him had walked off. She had gone after them, intending to give them a piece of her mind, when she found Gambit giving them a slight warning. They had run off like little girls. Then she asked Gambit what he was doing there. He had told her it was a nice day and proceeded to walk away. _  
_

"_Sleep don't come easy  
Boy please believe meh  
Since ya been gone  
Everythin's goin' wrong  
Why'd ya have ta say goodbye  
Look what ya've done ta meh  
Ah can't stop these tears from fallin' from ma eyes  
Ooh baby"_

Then of course there was the time she was under the control of Mesmero. She had gone and absorbed every member of the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes. When she had gone to absorb Magneto's members, though, she did something uncharacteristic of herself when she _zapped_ Gambit. She had kissed him, a fact later revealed to her after having watched the video tape Magneto had given to Xavier. Xavier gave it to her and she discovered, to her complete horror, she had kissed the Cajun. She blamed Mesmero for that. But the fact of the matter was, Mesmero had only told her to absorb the Acolytes, but had never specified how. He had left that up to Rogue to decide. Why she had done it, she still didn't know…_ 'Or at least that's what you keep telling yourself.' _ A voice in the back of her mind reasoned. _  
_

"_Ah'm goin' down  
Ah'm goin' down  
'Cause ya ain't around baby  
Ma whole world's upsahde down"_

That stupid Cajun just wouldn't leave her alone. His psyche had been stolen from her by Apocalypse, but it seemed Gambit was determined to leave his mark on her, one way or another. __

"Oooh baby love  
goin' down, goin' down  
Mmm ooh Ah'm goin' down  
Ooh Ah, Ah…"

He had kidnapped her when she was on her way to school one day. He had said he was taking her to help her relax because he had been watching her for weeks. He said he knew she had to get away after dealing with her guilt of she pushing Mystique off a cliff. After some persuasion (and some struggle) she had given in and let him drag her on whatever wild goose chase he had concocted. They had shared some or their pasts with one another. She had even felt they could relate some, what with both their foster parents using them for their "gifts." But then she had later learned that he was only using her to get to his father. She had left but then gone back to help him and his father escape, understanding he had done the wrong thing for the right reasons. When the X-Men arrived to take her home, she had told Gambit she didn't care what he did, but he had said he thought otherwise. He handed her a queen of hearts card and let her go.

_  
"Ah'm goin' down  
Ah'm goin' down  
'Cause ya ain't around baby  
Ma whole world's upsahde down"_

She had placed his card in the left corner of her undergarments drawer, knowing no one would think to look in there if they valued their lives. Since then on she couldn't get him out of her head. He haunted her when she was sleeping and when she was awake. It did not help that a small part of him resided in her head and made sure to tease her about how much she cared for him and thought of him every chance he got. It was annoying, to say the least. Yet his playful banter and witty remarks were a nice change to the screaming and shouting in her mind. And his concern for her when she absorbed someone new was always welcome in comparison to the new voice trying to gain control of her mind. He never fought her, never tried to take over her, only offered he companionship. As time had passed, she had found she rather enjoyed his company and missed his real human form. She would never admit that aloud though...(or so she thinks:D)

She couldn't miss someone she hardly knew this much, and yet she felt that instant connection they made when he had "taken" her down to New Orleans. She couldn't help but think back to that day and wonder if she had made the right choice in coming back with the X-Men…_'What is wrong with meh? Of course Ah made the raght choice! Rogue, get those thoughts out of yer head!'_

'_Oh Chere…y' can't 'elp who y' fall fo'.'  
_

"_Ooh, goin' down  
Goin' down  
Oh, Ah don't know what ta do  
If Ah eva lose ya  
Ah'll be goin' down  
Ah said Ah'll be goin' down  
Oh, please fo'give meh baby  
Ah'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry  
What did Ah do wrong?  
Ah said, what did Ah do wrong?  
Please fo'give meh baby  
An' come on home  
Goin' down, goin' down, goin' down"_

She whispered the last part of the song with her eyes closed, a single tear falling down her porcelain face the only indication of her inner turmoil. The music went dead and the lights faded.

Rogue suddenly heard a chorus of claps, whistles, and cheering from the audience. And all the stage lights came to life and the host came back on stage.

"Wow…that was…unbelievable…everyone, lets give it up for Rogue!"

Moor cheering could be heard from the crowd, but Rogue had already made her way backstage. The song struck a chord in her somewhere deeper than she had expected it to. It was rather befitting of her current situation. She was going down, slowly but surely. She wanted him to forgive her for leaving. But he wasn't here; he wasn't here with her to do any of that…_'Remy.'_

"_Chere,_ y' look _très bella._"

Rogue spun around so fast on her heels that she lost her balance. She would have fallen to the floor had had Gambit not caught her around the waist.

"Remy…Ah, Ah mean, Gambit, what are ya doin' here?"

"I see dat someone's been lookin' into ma memories."

"That's not true, it's just yer damn psyche insisted Ah call ya Remy.'

"Well it's only right, _Cherie_. After all, only ma enemies know me by Gambit, not lovely _femmes _such as y'rself."

"Yeah," Rogue snorted.

"_Chere_, dat ain't very ladylike, y' shouldn't be actin' like dat when y' looking like dat. By de way, _lovely _voice. It only be befittin' y' should sing half as good as y' look."

"Is that supposed ta impress meh in some way, 'cause if it was, it didn't do its job."

"Aww, _Chere_, y' wound me."

"Ah wish. Now Cajun, what are ya doin' here? Last tahme Ah checked, Ah left ya down in New Orleans with ya daddy," Rogue said, placing extra emphasis on the word 'daddy.'

It seemed to have no effect on Gambit because he responded to Rogue's question, never missing a beat. "Came t' take care of some unfinished business."

"Really, lahke what?" Rogue asked with an eyebrow arched, though inside she was truly curious as to why he was back in Bayville.

"Why, _nous mon Chere._"

"What…us?" Rogue asked, her voice coming out in a higher pitch than she intended it to.

"_Oui, bella_."

"Cajun back off, there ain't no us," Rogue said, pushing Gambit away from her.

"I beg t' differ, Rogue."

That was the first time he had referred to her by her name since she first saw him tonight. "Gambit…"

"Call me Remy."

"Ah'd ratha not."

Gambit sighed. "_Chere_, why d' y' 'ave t' be so difficult?"

"Oh that's sweet, comin' from someone whose kidnapped meh befo'."

"What can I say, I be a t'ief wit' an eye fo' beautiful an' rare gems."

"Cut the crap Cajun, how ya gonna try an' use meh this tahme?"

"_Chere_, I t'ought we were past dat."

"Well ya thought wrong. Ah haven't forgotten."

"_Chere, _'m sorry, but I 'ad t' save ma _père_."

"Ah know Cajun," Rogue sighed. "Ah already told ya, ya did the wrong thing fo' the raght reasons."

"But y' ain't gonna fo'give _moi_, are y' ?"

"Remy, what difference does it make?" Rogue asked, not seeing any point in this argument at all. He didn't need to be here. She didn't need him here. They weren't an item. They had nothing to say to each other. Yet she couldn't help the fact that her heart beat picked up the second she heard the sweet sound of his masculine voice. What was it about men with accents, especially this one?

"It makes a difference t' me. Rogue, I 'aven't been able t' get y' out of ma head since y' left de day we rescued ma _père._ Y'r all I t'ink about an' it's drivin' me insane. I 'ad t' come an' see y'."

Rogue's eyes grew as wide as saucers. Was what he said true? Could he have some sort of feelings for her like the ones she felt for hi…_ 'No, no! Ah don't have feelin's fo' the Swamp Rat!' _ Her eyes narrowed. "Gambit, if this is yer idea of a joke or some way ta try an' get meh ta help ya again, then ya best be on yer way now," Rogue said before she began walking away from him.

"If y' don't believe me Rogue, then see fo' y'rself," Remy said as he extended a hand toward her. She felt an odd sense of dèjá vu. This was just like when he had trapped her in that boxcar on the train and told her to absorb him, knowing fully well that she wouldn't. "Ah don't fahnd that funny Cajun. Ah don't plan on absorbin' ya and ya dirty thoughts anytahme soon so back off." She continued walking away.

"Rogue, don't pretend like y' don't feel it. We 'ave somethin. I know y' feel it, I can see it in y'r eyes.'

How dare he suggest she felt anything for him! That conceited, arrogant, good-for-nothing piece of scum, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She spun around to face him only to find he was but a hair's breath away from her. She gulped.

"Y' feel it jus' as much as I d'. We 'ave a bond," he whispered as he leaned down and stole a kiss, like the master thief he was.

If this was the only way the Cajun would learn his lesson then so be it. As Rogue waited for the familiar pull of her powers, she grew shocked when she found nothing happening, except for the dizzy effect Gambit's kiss had on her. After a bit, she began responding to his lips' demands. When she felt she could breathe no more, she parted from him, her face flushed and her lips swollen. She looked up to see Gambit gazing at her with such affection.

"H…how?"

"I'm not sure _Chere_. All I know is dat I can touch y', I'm possibly de only person out dere who can. Seems like fate, _non_?"

Rogue could only nod her head dumbly.

Remy, seeing this as his only chance to persuade her to see things his way, continued on. "Rogue, I know I 'ave no right t' ask anyt'in' of y', but dis, dis _connection_ we share…it be too strong t' igno'. I know y'r afraid of gettin' 'urt again, but trust _moi Chere_. I know y' don't want t', but don't listen t' y'r little voice of reason right now. Listen t' what y'r 'eart says." He then took a step back from her and waited patiently for her answer.

Rogue's head was spinning. Gambit wanted to be with her. He wanted the chance to prove that they should be together.

'_Are you crazy Rogue, don't even consider a word of his lies,' Scott said. _

'_Like, don't listen to him Rogue, this is so incredibly sweet. Give him a chance.' _

'_Nein, Meine Schwester, don't listen to him. He'z only going to hurt you.'  
_

'_Chere, give dis ole' Cajun a chance.'_

'_Will ya'll just pahpe down! Ah can't think with ya'll yammerin' at once!' _Rogue shouted as she put her mental shields in place. Good.

Her mind was screaming at her, telling her to tell that slimy Swamp Rat to high tail it out of there. He would just hurt her like everyone else, his words were all just empty promises. After he had been with her for a while, he would only tire of her and then leave. He was a ladies' man, he couldn't settle down with just one girl. She was just about to tell him to leave when the chorus from the song she had just sang came to mind.

"_Ah'm goin' down  
Ah'm goin' down  
'Cause ya ain't around baby  
Ma whole world's upsahde down"_

Her whole world had felt like it was upside down since she had left the bayou of New Orleans. She had been more depressed and lonely than usual and if she were honest with herself, it was because she wanted the Cajun to come back. Someone who had been in her life for such a short period of time sure did make quite an impact on it. He had said to ignore her voice of reason and listen to her heart…what was it that her heart was telling her to do…

'_Give him a chance Rogue. You'll never know if you two should be together unless you give him the opportunity to prove himself.'_

'_But what if he just hurts meh, what if it's all just a game ta him?'_

'_I'm not sure Rogue, but all I can tell you is that, how can you hope to win the game if you take yourself out?'_

Rogue let these final words sink in before she opened her eyes (when had she closed them?). "Yer raght Remy. In fact, Ah think Ah chose this song tonaght, with ya in mahnd. Ah do feel we have some sorta connection. And, Ah'm willin' ta give it a shot, if ya are…"

Remy smiled a smile that took her very breath away and then leaned down to kiss her.

"And the winner of Bayville High's Annual Talent show is….ROGUE! Rogue, come on out here and claim your prize!"

Remy broke the kiss. "_Chere, _I t'ink dere callin' y'."

"Huh?" Rogue asked, her mind not on the talent show _at all_.

Remy chuckled at the sight of her. She was just too beautiful for words. And what a spitfire. This was definitely going to be an interesting relationship.

"Y'r prize Roguie, go claim y'r prize…" Remy said as he pushed her in the direction of the stage.

"And here you go Rogue! Here's your trophy and tickets for the mall-shopping spree extravaganza!"

Mrs. Duvua walked up to Rogue and handed her the trophy and tickets. "Well Rogue, that was an absolutely amazing performance."

"Thank ya."

"I knew you had it in you. You'll be sure to see an "A" on your report card for drama class. Such a grand show! Oh my, what a night!" Mrs. Duvua said with open enthusiasm and cheer.

"Ya took the words raght out of ma mouth."

_Oh what a night it had been indeed._

**-Fin-**

**Author's Note #2:** You know the drill…love it? Hate it? Have a suggestion on how to improve it? Tell me just what it is you think, whether you want me to continue or think this was the biggest waste of your time! Just press the small grayish-purple button and leave me a little review or a big one :D…

**Until next time…**

**Que les vaya bien mis amigos, **

**-Chica-**


End file.
